The Note
by TrippWire
Summary: A tale of a Titan's encounter with a note from a secret admirer. [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer:**** Come on, if I owned the Teen Titans, would I really be sitting here writing fan fiction?**

**Rating:**** K**

Here's a short little drabble for you guys that I thought of AND wrote in the middle of my math class (I don't know how I ace that class). This thing is LOADED with similes, metaphors, and personification.

* * *

/edited: 24 November 2009

**The Note**

She gazed down at the peculiar object at the foot of her door. This flat, edged figure. This small, folded shape. It seemed to taunt her with its mystery. But it sat without making a sound, disturbing no soul but hers.

She started to bend down to pick it up, paused, and then rose back up to a standing position without it. Her eyes never left it.

She pondered. Maybe she should just walk into her room and forget about it. But it would remain there sitting outside at the foot of her door, begging for attention. Maybe someone else would find it and take it away, but then its mysteries would be unveiled to unfit eyes. She may never find out what was sealed within the folded mass. But did she want to find out? Maybe it was nothing; just a harmless prank or someone's litter.

She found herself quite puzzled by this primitive article. Did she want to let herself succumb to its taunting ways, or did she want to leave it in the dust of her memories?

Sighing to herself, she kneeled down and grazed her slender fingers over its smooth, chartaceous surface. She closed them around it delicately as to not crumple its perfect edges or ruin the symmetrical folds.

Slowly, she stood up with the divine item in her unworthy hand. This simple nuisance, this insignificant trash, made her feel as though she was on a level below it. Like she was a mere peasant and it was a symbol of spiritual wealth and importance. She glared at the weight in her hand to see if she could shred its pride with her eyes. To see if she could tear apart its harassing disposition.

With haste in her movements, she opened the door to her quarters and stepped inside. She strode across her dark room and slammed the object on top of her dresser.

She went to stand in front of the window that looked out over the bay and the city not too far off in the distance. Here, that connoisseur of vexations would not plague her sight. Not her physical sight at least. However, just as it was behind her on the dresser, it duplicated itself into the back of her mind, where it gave her orders.

"Open me," she heard it say. "You know you want to." Maybe she did want to open it. After all, this frail object could inflict no harm to her skin and bones. But then again, this was what not to be afraid of.

She began pacing, pausing every several seconds to see the inanimate menace eyeing her mischievously, almost wickedly. Oh, how it tempted her. The air circulating in her room made its top fold move; its mouth opening and closing. It was laughing at her; the artificial jaw repeatedly floating up and down, showing off its secret on the inside. She could get no more than a glimpse of it, but the inked scrawls inside it reminded her of teeth. If she chose to examine them, they might bite her. Bite into her very soul. Or, on the contrary, they might not. Perhaps they were too dull to do any damage anyway.

Her bed would probably offer some consolation, so she went to lay down on it and closed her eyes. But after no more than a few minutes, she pealed one eye open and looked atop her dresser. It remained there, making its presence ever known.

The white item grinned at her, and she grunted, flipping over onto her stomach so that her face was buried in the pillow.

However, the blinding darkness of the pillow offered no refuge. It was still there, taking vacancy in her mind. It was practically begging to be opened by her and only her, no one else. She could feel its unrelenting desire for her eyes to grace its secret.

She sat up on her bed, unable to escape. She was debating with her conscience on whether to submit and accept what it contained, or leave it forever forgotten in time.

With a decided sigh, she rose from her bed and slowly padded over to the dresser that bore her demon. Staring at it, she hesitated to go any further. It frightened her. She was so close to the object, which was laughing at her harder than ever. It was a fire that burned her hand, but it was also a light whose warmth drew her in close.

She grasped it in her hand and paused again, not knowing what to do. But after a moment's consideration and taking in a deep breath, she came to a decision…

* * *

**A/N's:**

AHH! So did she open it or not!?

I'm sorry, but that's all there is. Nope. Nada. Mm mm. No more. I like for my readers to decide the outcome. ;)

I had a lot of fun with this, and I hope you did too.


End file.
